


YuWin 1

by hchnsunflower



Series: Red Series [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys' Love, Closet Sex, Couch Sex, Fucking, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchnsunflower/pseuds/hchnsunflower
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Red Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848928
Kudos: 32





	YuWin 1

As soon as Yuta and Sicheng arrived inside the room, they both sat on the sofa and looked at each other. They were full but they brought a whole box of popcorn with them, just to eat as they watch the movie.

"What are we going to watch?" Yuta asks as Sicheng opens his netflix. "I don't know you pick" the younger one replies.

But when Sicheng's account was open, Yuta dropped his phone when he saw what movies Sicheng are watching. "You watch 365 and 50 shades?!" Yuta exclaimed. The younger one looks at him and covers his tv screen. 

"Hey! I-I don't watch t-those movies! Ten's using my netflix, a-and Jaehyun too! Don't the wrong idea here!" Sicheng defended himself. Yuta laughs at him and shakes his head. "It's alright, Sicheng. I understand, no need to hide—"

"Ugh! Fine! I am also watching this movies! I'm curious, okay!" the younger one yelled. It made Yuta laugh so bad that he fell on the floor. Sicheng glared at him and kicked him.

"Aw!!" Yuta shouts and stops the younger one on kicking him. "I won't laugh! Let's just watch okay!!" he tells him as he gets up. Sicheng rolls his eyes at him and started browing.

"What should we watch?" Sicheng asks, not looking back at his boyfriend.

Yuta smirked and said "Love". Sicheng looks at him and threw a pillow. "Fucking stop being dirty minded!" he yelled. "Excuse me, you were the one who thinks like that! I just wanna watch it!" Yuta defended himself.

Sicheng looks so done with him, he threw the remote control to Yuta and sat on the other couch. Well, Yuta being Yuta, he searched for the movie and played it. 

The younger one was lying on the couch, feeling awkward while watching that movie with Yuta, he cover himself with a pillow while eating popcorn. Meanwhile, Yuta was sitting on the floor and watches.

Sicheng was stealing glance at Yuta. He wanted to throw popcorns at him but he knows how the older one thinks, so he remained quiet and just looked up on his phone. He texted Jaehyun about it and the older one gave him advices, he curses his bestfriend and stops texting.

"It's not like I want to do it, I'm just curious" he said, nonchalantly.

Suddenly, Yuta slowly glances at him. Sicheng's eyes widen amd gulps when Yuta smirked at him.

"No! I am not!" he yelled and threw a pillow at Yuta. The older one laughs at him. "I know. We can both wait until marriage" Yuta said, giving Sicheng a smile before looking back at the movie.

The younger one bites his lower lip and looks away from Yuta. "B-But...we can do it....right?" he shyly asks.

Yuta pauses the movie and looks back at his boyfriend and arch his brow. "Sicheng, don't play with me. Because you can't so we can't" he sternly tells. Sicheng pouts at him as he sits himself up from the couch. 

"I mean...I'm curious about the feeling of being fucked...and—" he gets cut off.

"And shut up. We are not doing it" Yuta tells him off. Sicheng rolls his eyes at Yuta and angrily stands up from the couch and walked his way to his walk-in closet. 

Yuta noticed him and follows his boyfriend. "Oh come on, Sicheng. Stop acting like that" he says as he follows. Sicheng didn't utter a word until they both reached inside thd walk-in closet.

"Finally. No one would know that we are here" The younger one tells. Yuta shakes his head and turns his back at Sicheng. "I'm going to leave, seriously don't—" Sicheng cuts Yuta off when he hugged from behind.

"Please? Only this...once" the younger one begs. Yuta shakes his head and sighs. "No, Sicheng" he utters.

Sicheng pouts and hugs him tighter. "Please, Love" he seductively calls says.

"It would be such a great lose if you leave me here hanging. I only want to feel you inside me and, after all, I know you want me too so stop resisting it" Sicheng tells him as he starts roaming his hands down to Yuta's thighs.

The older one was resisting it until he turned around and kissed Sicheng on his lips. It left Sicheng stunned. Yuta kissed him softly, trying to teach the younger how to feel how soft his lips are.

"Y-yuta" he calls him. 

"I'll teach you how to be patient" Yuta whispers to Sicheng ears. It made Sicheng shiver.

Yuta planted a kiss on his ear and slowly licks it going down to Sicheng's neck. "Y-yuta....is this...is—" the younger one stops when Yuta slowly removes his shirt.

Yuta stripped his top first and did the same to Sicheng. He saw how beautiful the younger one's body. Pinkish nipples, not-so big chest but damn, his abs were something else. Meanwhile, Sicheng was left amazed by Yuta's body thag he didn't take off his eyes at it.

"Enjoying the view?" Yuta asks and Sicheng nods. Later, Yuta went down and kissed Sicheng's abs and licks it going up to his chest. He plays with his nipple why sucking the other one. Sicheng moans because of it, feeling sensual as Yuta plays him.

The older one removes Sicheng's bottom clothes and saw how big his thing was. The younger one immediatdly covers it yet Yuta removes it and went up to Sicheng's level. "I'll teach you how to hold mine because I'll do yours more exciting than it" he whispers to his ears.

Yuta chuckles then licks Sicheng's ear and bites it. He put Sicheng's both hands up above his head as he slowly grabs on Sicheng's manhood. 

"Ahh!" Sicheng moans when Yuta grabs it and starts moving it. It made Sicheng feel getting more sensual.

Yuta started to move down to Sicheng's manhood as he fasten the pace by moving it. Sicheng's moan was all over the room as Yuta does him fastly. Not too long, Sicheng came infront of Yuta. He immediately covers his manhood and was about get away when Yuta grabs his hand and made Sicheng hold his manhood.

"Do me" he commanded. Yuta lowers Sicheng and removes his bottom clothes. The younger one was stun when he saw Yuta's manhood. He immediately hold it and moves it up and down. Yuta moans.

Later, Sicheng fasten it, Yuta was holding onto the wall and suddenly came. Yuta pants as he looks at his boyfriend. "You are learning to fast" he told him. Sicheng forms a smile and kissed Yuta's manhood, but seconds later, he suck the whole thing. Yuta moans because of it. Sicheng messages it until Yuta came again.

"I want you. Now" Yuta commanded.

He made Sicheng stand up. He puts the older one's arms around him and his legs between his things then carried him to the sofa and placed him down.

Yuta started kissing Sicheng all over from his face to his body as he hand jobs his manhood. Sicheng was moaning and yelling Yuta's name as he was being done. Yuta didn't stop until he reached to Sicheng's manhood. He slowly sucks it as he does hand job on it until Sicheng came in his mouth.

"Shit! I'm sorry!" Sicheng apologized but Yuta didn't mind it, and instead eat the cum. Sicheng gave him a confused look when Yuta pulls him and spread his legs.

"W-Wait...this is...".Yuta hushed Sicheng and gave him a kiss on the lips before going back down. He licks Sicheng's manhood down to his hole. Sicheng shivered because of it.

Yuta positioned himself near Sicheng's hole and rubs his manhood to it. The younger one prepared himself as he holds on tight at Yuta. He glance at hom before giving Yuta a kiss.

"I want to be yours" Sicheng tells him. Yuta gave him a soft smile. "You are always mine" he replies.

"I'm going in" he let Sicheng know. Sicheng nods and tries calm himself. Yuta kissed him before he slowly enters the hole.

Sicheng cries in pain as his hole bleeds and gets wider as Yuta enters it. He was holding even more tighter onto Yuta until it was fully inside him.

"Fuck, I'm sorry. Love" Yuta whispers to Sicheng as he saa tears rolling dowm on the younger one's cheeks. "N-No...i'm fine" Sicheng utters. 

"I love you, Sicheng" Yuta confess.

"I love you too, Yuta" Sicheng replies and kissed Yuta's lips.

As they were kissing, Yuta moves his thing inside Sicheng, it made the younger one bite Yuta's lips as he felt pain. But later, Sicheng got a little comfortable with it as Yuta keeps on doing it.

"More, Yuta. Please" Sicheng begs. Yuta nods and fastens his pace as Sicheng moans.

The older one carries Sicheng and thrusts hard on him as the younger one moans. It became deeper amd better when Sicheng sucks his lips into Yuta, drunk himself with Yuta's irresistible lips.   
Sicheng enters his tongue inside Yuta's and the older one did the same with him. 

They tried different positions on the couch, they didn't care if they moan loud or create a mess inside. They were enjoying having sex with each other, although Sicheng is still a first timer on it. They did it for so long until Yuta came inside of Sicheng. He removes himself and pants next to his boyfriend. Sicheng's legs were shaking as he stands up to sit on the couch. Yuta looks at him and sat next to him.

"How are you feeling? How was it?" Yuta asks, worried. He right hand holds Sicheng's hand while his left hand places Sicheng's head on his shoulder and tugs him into a hug. "Not bad for a first timer like me" Sicheng joked. Yuta shakes his head and kissed Sicheng's head.

"You silly guy" Yuta teased. Sicheng laughs at him and gave you at kiss on the cheeks.

"I love you" Sicheng tells him. Yuta forms a soft smile at Sicheng. "I love you the most" he replied.


End file.
